


交叉线

by Sixhalfmk



Series: Crossing Line Series [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pairing is for now, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: Percival Graves以为一切尽在掌控之中，可是他错了。





	1. 前言

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：狗血，狗血，狗血，AU与一堆私设，同人脑，写出来只为自己尽兴，各有各的萌点求别ky
> 
> 注：Credence已成年，本作CP有（可观的）年龄差，不适请绕道。

 

 

_我记得，或者我有一种感觉_

_我可以在什么地方和你一起生活_

_它的重量把我们真实的生活压低……[1]_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出自Alice B. Fogela 


	2. Chapter 2

“嗯……”

昏暗肮脏的小巷里，两个模糊的人影紧贴着砖墙，纠缠在一起，发出含糊的呻吟。

衣衫不整的苍白男孩儿紧闭着双眼，眼睫扑簌着像是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，眼角留着一道淡淡的泪痕，一直延伸到被蹂躏得深红的唇角。他的衣领被扯得大开，露出一片青白色的嶙峋胸膛，一个鬓角灰白的男人正压住他揉蹭，舌尖狂乱地舔过，所过之处一片淋漓水光。

男孩儿似是突然耐受不住，高高昂起头颅，身体紧绷的弧度像是一张绷到极致的弓，手指揪紧男人身上考究的大衣衣领，压住一声冲到喉口的尖叫，慢慢瘫软下去，脑袋无力地垂到男人的肩膀上。对方却在这个时候突然松开承重的手，眼见脱力的男孩儿沿着粗糙的砖墙滑到地上，低垂着脑袋，小心翼翼地掐灭几声绝望的啜泣。

“……Graves先生？”男孩儿从眼泪中断断续续地叫出一个名字，正一丝不苟整理穿戴的男人停住了动作。

“我想见你的时候自然会告诉你。”Graves简短回答，目光越过男孩儿的低垂的头顶，毫不动容。

 

Percival Graves向来自诩一切尽在掌控。从安全部大小事宜，到手下诸位傲罗，当然包括如今他视为最有价值的筹码——Credence Barebone。

他不屑将自己称为对方的救世主，但他也并不会轻易否认自己给这个可怜男孩儿的生活带来了多么天翻地覆的影响。他把Credence从那个黑暗的清教徒养母手里解救出来，让他见识到了什么是真正的魔法，足以在男孩儿贫瘠的心中燃起一簇跳动的火焰。

Credence的从童年至少年时代的扭曲遭遇造就了现在的他：孱弱苍白，敏感多疑，渴求一切可能得到的温情。为了更伟大的利益，Percival Graves从来不吝于任何程度的付出，况且一丁点儿情感施舍对他来说根本算不了什么。

在这样一种极不对等的利用关系里，Graves乐于扮演主导者的角色。看着男孩儿低垂的苍白脸庞，手指颤抖着，痉挛般地捏住自己的大衣衣角，Graves毫不怀疑Credence对他的忠诚。他温柔的抚慰男孩儿受伤的身心，用魔法，用温情，恩威并施，Credence也从不怀疑他的善意。于是当他们的关系从最初仅限表面的接触，演变为带有性行为的介入，他也毫不介意。

这桩交易能给他带来他想要的东西，把这可怜的男孩儿带上床（这句实在不够严谨，如今他们仅有的几次性行为全不包括一张床）实属意外。

 

Graves没有怜悯之心，Credence也不需要他的怜悯。他发现对方对于温情、关怀的理解非常有限，且一定程度上扭曲得可怕，可为了他想要得到的东西，为了未来可以预见的辉煌，Graves乐于满足男孩儿的渴求。

此时此刻，性事过后瘫软在地的Credence并没有激起他除了厌恶和不屑以外的任何情绪，因而他也只是一丝不苟地系上西装纽扣，把两边围巾调整到合适长短，全然没有理会地上那一滩黑色的影子。

Graves沉默了一会儿，最终还是弯下腰，手指略带粗鲁地托起男孩儿的下巴，靠上去，仔细端详他泪痕斑驳的脸，呼出的热气扑在Credence敏感的眼睫上，Credence几乎不敢抬起眼睛，两颊涌起羞耻的热度。Graves最终还是没说什么，另一只手模糊地在空中画了一个虚幻的幻影，接着男孩儿便发现蜷缩的手掌心里多了一点柔软冰凉的东西，还没来得及多想，男人便站起身，头也不回的卷入一道黑色的漩涡中。

Credence望着男人消失的地方，慢慢舒展手掌，掌心赫然显现一朵淡蓝色的花。花朵边沿已有些枯黄，可它摸上去是那么柔软，在这阴沉的灰暗小巷里，勃勃生气满得似是要溢出去。

 

男孩儿突然狠狠捏起手指，淡青色的液体从痉挛的指缝中滴滴答答落在地上。

 

天色昏暗，城市上空不知盘旋着什么成群的鸟类，一片低哑的应鸣。这条黑暗的巷子深处传出一两声压抑的抽噎。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> [1]出自 Alice B. Fogela 


End file.
